


Don't give up on me

by Tainamoniques



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Exy (All For The Game), M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainamoniques/pseuds/Tainamoniques
Summary: Muitas coisas mudaram desde que as raposas venceram o campeonato. O verão foi, talvez pela primeira vez, meses em que Andrew se sentiu feliz pelo simples fato de que era verão. Neil pôde fazer o que realmente queria, e Andrew estava ao seu lado para aproveitar cada momento. Mas as aulas voltaram, os treinos com todo o time estão ocupando cada vez mais o tempo do namorado, que agora comanda o time, e Andrew sente medo de que Neil se afaste dele. Ele nunca foi muito aberto com as pessoas, mas pelo namorado ele é capaz de tudo. Então, Andrew decide dar a Neil uma noite inesquecível.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 12





	Don't give up on me

**Author's Note:**

> A história se passa após o final do 3 livro, e é toda do ponto de vista do Andrew. Não tem nenhum momento que possa gerar gatilhos.

O treino começou faz pouco tempo, então ainda estou levemente interessado em participar. Sei que em algum momento Neil virá até mim para me pedir “gentilmente” que eu demonstre um pouco mais de interesse e colabore com todos os jogadores, não apenas com os que eu quero. Ambos sabemos que eu não faço isso só para implicar com meu primo e meu irmão gêmeo, mas porque gosto de dar ao Neil a desculpa para se aproximar de mim durante os treinos.   
Não escondemos de ninguém que somos um casal. Os jogadores novos do time sabem que o Josten namora com o goleiro insuportável e revoltado - como todos sentem prazer em me chamar -, mas não somos do tipo que ficamos nos agarrando na frente de todos. Temos nossos limites e ainda estamos aprendendo a lidar com eles.  
No começo, eu não suportava a ideia de ser tocado, mas aos poucos consegui confiar no Neil para isso. E ele é um namorado incrível, mas que ainda tem o incômodo hábito de se fechar quando algo o assusta ao invés de me dizer que precisa de ajuda. É, ele é teimoso. Ainda.  
Dividimos dormitório desde final do semestre passado, quando Aaron trocou de quarto com Neil, e quando foi feita a divisão de dormitórios para este ano, ficamos em um com Kevin.  
Kevin não é uma pessoa ruim para dividir dormitório, menos quando eu quero aproveitar a companhia apenas do meu namorado e ele decide que quer debater jogadas ou qualquer outra coisa inconveniente sobre Exy no mesmo momento.  
Mas para hoje, Kevin vai precisar estar bem longe, pois tenho planos que incluem não dividir a atenção do meu namorado com mais ninguém.  
Quando vejo que Neil chamou os jogadores novos para comentar sobre as jogadas deles e o que podem melhorar, procuro por Kevin na quadra e o vejo junto com meu irmão e meu primo.  
\- Kevin! - Grito, para chamar sua atenção. Ele me olha com uma expressão de surpresa, pois não sou muito de querer papo, e geralmente só falo quando alguém me incomoda muito para tal. - Preciso falar com você.  
Ele se aproxima, mas quase que arrastando os pés. Vontade de jogar minha raquete na cara dele para que aprenda a ser mais rápido, mas estou tentando controlar meus instintos de raiva, pois segundo Neil, eu sou muito estressado e isso apenas prejudica minha saúde e o deixa estressado também. É, odeio meu namorado às vezes.  
\- O que foi agora? - Kevin para na minha frente e apoia a raquete no chão.  
\- Você não vai dormir no nosso dormitório hoje. Se vira. Vai pro seu pai ou pro quarto do Aaron e do Nicky. Não me interessa, só não pode ser no nosso dormitório.  
\- Nem vem, cara. Já estou até acostumado com vocês dois se pegando no quarto ao lado. Eu uso fone de ouvido toda noite, Minyard.  
\- Hoje é diferente. Não é porque quero ficar me pegando com o meu namorado - dou bastante ênfase no “namorado”. - Tenho planos para nossa noite, e você não pode fazer parte dela. Então o treino noturno de vocês também está cancelado. Arruma outra coisa para fazer.  
\- Mas que merda você pretende fazer então?  
Suspiro, aperto a parte do nariz entre os olhos com dois dedos e respiro fundo umas três vezes para não esmurrar a cara do Day.  
\- Escuta - começo, tentando controlar o instinto de raiva. Olho rapidamente na direção do Josten, e quando vejo que ele ainda está conversando com os outros jogadores, continuo a falar. - Eu vou levar ele para jantar em um restaurante legal que precisei fazer reserva por uma mesa. Vai ser tipo um encontro. E depois vamos para o dormitório assistir um filme que ele quer ver já faz um tempo e eu fiquei negando. Entendeu? Você não está convidado a fazer parte. E só para você não ter ideia de aparecer lá, não vamos estar no nosso quarto vendo filmes. Assim como não vamos estar usando roupas. Então se vira.  
\- Você é muito insuportável. Neil é um idiota por te aguentar.  
\- Você só fala isso porque não vai ter o seu amiguinho para discutir Exy hoje à noite. Agora some daqui que o treino vai continuar.  
Sorrio sarcasticamente para ele. Kevin se afasta e posso ouvir ele me xingando. Ah, se acostume. Já sabe há muito tempo que eu só faço o que eu quero.  
Bom, pode haver exceções. Já que parei de fazer um monte de coisa que o Josten julgava como sendo ruim. Mas se for para ele parar de me encher a paciência, então eu até faço.  
Após o fim do treino, deixo Neil ir dirigindo o carro até o prédio em que ficam os dormitórios. Kevin vai direto para o quarto do Nicky e do Aaron, mas não sem antes me chamar de idiota. Neil nem dá bola, pois algo assim acontece o tempo todo.  
Temos umas 2 horas até o horário da reserva que eu fiz, então quando Josten se joga no sofá e liga a TV, vou até o quarto que divido com ele e separo a roupa que eu quero que ele vista. Apesar de eu viver reclamando que ele se veste só com roupas que deveriam ser jogadas no fogo, ele insiste em usar as mesmas o tempo todo. Compro mais roupa para ele do que para mim, mas isso não adianta nada. Infelizmente para ele, hoje ele não tem escolha e vai usar a calça jeans e a camisa social que eu escolhi. É, sou um namorado que se importa com o que o namorado vai usar quando saem juntos, me julguem.  
Digito uma mensagem para ele, e vou em direção ao banheiro. Deixo a porta aberta e vou tirando a roupa para tomar mais um banho.   
\- Por que você está indo tomar banho de novo e, mais importante, por que me mandou mensagem pedindo para eu vir te ajudar? - Neil aparece na porta do banheiro e sorri para mim. Estou ligando o chuveiro e minhas roupas estão jogadas pelo chão do banheiro.  
\- Talvez porque eu quero que você tome um banho comigo? - Pergunto, me fazendo de inocente. Sei que não pega muito bem com ele, mas mesmo assim é divertido. Vejo que ele começa a tirar a camisa, mas me viro de costas para ele e entro embaixo da água, de olhos fechados, deixando que a água caia em meu rosto.   
\- Andrew?   
\- Oi?  
Escuto ele se aproximar, mas permaneço de olhos fechados.  
\- Sim ou não? - Ele pergunta, com a voz baixa.  
\- Sim.  
Neil passa os braços ao redor do meu corpo, pouco abaixo das costelas. Respiro fundo com o toque, mas não me movo. Ele apoia o queixo em meu ombro. Ficamos assim pelo que podem ser horas, ou apenas alguns segundos, até que ele beija meu pescoço e eu me viro de frente para ele.   
\- Sim ou não? - É minha vez de perguntar.  
No começo, era para respeitar os limites de cada um. Mas agora, mesmo quando nos sentimos confortáveis com o outro e um sabe o que o outro suporta, ainda perguntamos.   
\- Sim. - Ele responde, mas não espera que eu me aproxime para o beijo. Seus lábios tocam os meus de maneira gentil e eu levo minhas mãos ao seu cabelo para puxá-lo para mim.   
Me afasto gentilmente dele e o vejo sorrindo.  
\- Eu quero conversar com você sobre uma coisa, Josten.  
\- É? Sobre o que?  
Ele pega o frasco de xampu, coloca um pouco em sua mão e começa a lavar o meu cabelo. Neil está calmo, e sendo carinhoso.   
\- Eu deixei em cima da cama, umas roupas. Gostaria que você usasse elas hoje.   
\- E por que você quer que eu use essas roupas? - Ele empurra minha cabeça um pouco para trás para tirar a espuma do xampu dos meus cabelos e em seguida começa a lavar o seu próprio cabelo.  
\- Porque o lugar em que vamos jantar é um pouco chique.  
Finalmente ele demonstra alguma reação, e me encara, com as mãos nos cabelos ruivos. Ele abre a boca, pisca várias vezes e quando acho que quebrei meu namorado, ele volta a se mexer.  
\- Você está querendo dizer que vamos sair em um encontro?  
\- Acho que sim.  
\- Só nós dois?  
\- Não, Josten. Com o Kevin, Aaron e Nicky. - Falo em tom irônico. Dou um leve peteleco na sua testa. - Pelo que eu me lembro, namoro só com você, então é claro que é só nós dois.  
\- Mas… A gente nunca faz algo assim.  
\- Se você não quiser, eu ligo pro restaurante e cancelo. Sem problemas.   
Me viro para sair do chuveiro, mas sua mão segura a minha e me volto para ele.  
\- É claro que eu quero. Vai ser muito legal termos uma noite só para nós dois.  
\- Então se apressa, que tenho mais coisas planejadas.  
Deixo ele terminar o banho sozinho e vou para o quarto me vestir. Quando termino de vestir a calça, ele entra no quarto com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Neil se aproxima da cama, vê a roupa que eu escolhi e não comenta nada. Ele deixa a toalha cair de seu corpo e começa a se vestir. Paro tudo o que estou fazendo para observá-lo. Josten é lindo, mesmo com o corpo todo marcado, ele é muito lindo. Quando nos conhecemos, eu não gostava muito do cara, mas achava que ele era muito gostoso. Mas a medida em que fui conhecendo ele, me apaixonei e agora ele é a pessoa em que mais confio e mais preciso ter por perto para me sentir vivo.  
Aaron é meu irmão gêmeo. Nicky é meu primo. Kevin é, sei lá, um amigo, um protegido. Mas Neil não é só meu namorado. Ele é tudo. É minha família, é o motivo pelo qual eu quis ser alguém melhor para mim mesmo. Neil é a pessoa que mais se importa comigo e eu sou quem mais se importa com ele. Podemos não ter muitas pessoas ou muitas coisas na vida, mas nós nos temos. Nós somos tudo o que nunca achamos que teríamos na vida. E eu o amo.  
\- Drew? - Sua voz chama minha atenção e percebo que devo estar o olhando com cara de idiota apaixonado. - Está tudo bem?  
Não respondo, mas me aproximo dele rapidamente e o beijo. Esse beijo é voraz, com paixão e tento mostrar, através do beijo, o quanto ele importa para mim. Ainda não sou bom em trazer para as palavras o que sinto pelo Neil, e nunca nem falamos que nos amamos, mas ambos sabemos que sentimos isso e parece ser o suficiente.  
Sem parar o beijo, pego as mãos de Neil e as coloco nas minhas costas, onde ele faz pressão com os dedos, sem mexer as mãos de lugar.   
Quando fico sem fôlego, apoio minha testa contra a dele e fico de olhos fechados. Não consigo me mexer, e nem quero. Não quero acabar com esse momento, pois ele é perfeito.  
\- Andrew, a gente precisa se arrumar. Ou vamos acabar mudando os planos da noite e ficando deitados juntos o tempo inteiro.  
\- Eu deveria ter pensado melhor quando planejei essa noite. Jantar fora parece um desperdício de tempo muito grande quando tudo o que eu quero é ficar o mais próximo de você o possível.  
Neil ri, e eu rio com ele.   
Esse homem consegue fazer coisas comigo que ainda não entendo como ele é capaz.   
Dou mais um beijo nos seus lábios e me afasto, para finalmente terminar de me vestir.  
Essa é a vez dele ficar olhando, mas não se aproxima e nem fala nada.  
Quando estamos os dois prontos, entrelaço nossos dedos e vamos andando assim para fora do quarto. No corredor, a porta do quarto dos caras está aberta, e Nicky, metido como é, nos vê.  
\- Andrew! - Ele grita no momento em que nos vê e se aproxima correndo.  
\- Droga, dá tempo de correr? - Pergunto para Neil, próximo ao seu ouvido. Ele ri baixinho e me dá um beijo na bochecha.  
\- Se comporta, lindo.   
\- Você espera demais de mim, Josten.  
Nicky está parado na nossa frente, observando nosso momento íntimo e fazendo uma cara de idiota.  
\- O que vocês dois vão fazer assim tão arrumados?  
\- Não interessa a você. Mas fica longe do nosso dormitório hoje. E o Kevin é responsabilidade de vocês, não quero saber dele e nem de vocês até amanhã. - Falo, tentando mostrar seriedade e fazer ele esquecer qualquer ideia de se envolver na nossa noite.  
\- Estamos indo jantar - o besta do meu namorado responde para meu primo metido. - Só nós dois. Então não nos incomodem.  
\- Caramba, Neil. Dá para ver que o Andrew está te influenciando.   
\- Boa noite, Nicky. - Digo, com a voz firme. Ainda segurando a mão de Neil, o puxo em direção ao elevador. Quando entramos no elevador e ficamos de frente para o corredor, vejo que no corredor agora estão outros dos jogadores das raposas que devem ter nos ouvido conversando e ficaram curiosos. - As pessoas desse time são muito metidas.  
Neil só ri, e quando as portas do elevador se fecham, ele apoia a cabeça em meu ombro.  
Quando chegamos no carro, ando com Neil até o lado do passageiro e abro a porta para ele. Antes de deixá-lo entrar, dou um beijo em seus lábios e o faço ficar com vergonha. Não temos o hábito de nos beijar em público, mas hoje não estou me importando com nada além dele.  
Enquanto dirijo, minha mão direita está apoiada na coxa dele. Meu Deus, eu sou muito caidinho por ele. Não sei nem controlar.  
Sinto que ele está me encarando desde que entrei no carro, mas ele não fala nada.  
\- Encarando. - Comento, e faço uma leve pressão no aperto em sua coxa.  
\- Eu sei. Estou curioso com você hoje.  
\- Curioso por quê? - O olho, sem entender onde ele quer chegar.   
\- Você está tão carinhoso, animado. Me beijou no estacionamento, o que eu não estou reclamando. Não escondemos que namoramos, mas não somos muito de demonstrações públicas de afeto.   
\- Ah, sei lá. Eu quero muito que essa noite seja especial para você. Planejei por semanas. Então estou animado, e é difícil às vezes simplesmente não beijar você na frente de todos, principalmente quando eu quero fazer isso o tempo todo.  
Neil fica corado, e isso é muito fofo. Ficamos em silêncio até chegarmos ao restaurante, onde novamente andamos de mãos dadas.  
Algumas pessoas ficam encarando no caminho do estacionamento até a entrada do restaurante. Talvez por sermos dois homens de mãos dadas, ou pelas cicatrizes no rosto de Neil. Claro que se for pelo último motivo, eu provavelmente seria capaz de dar um soco em cada um que estiver olhando, mas Neil não iria gostar, então me controlo e não falo nada.   
Na porta de entrada, paramos na frente de uma mulher que deve ser quem cuida das reservas e mesas.  
\- Boa noite, vocês possuem reserva? - Ela nos sorri calorosamente, e até que acho isso legal.  
\- Sim. Fiz uma reserva no nome Minyard.   
Ela consulta as folhas a sua frente e observo Neil olhando ao redor, todo animado.  
\- Me sigam, vou levá-los até a mesa.  
Ela nos leva até uma mesa próximo ao lado de uma janela e fico satisfeito ao notar que Josten gostou.  
\- Vocês já gostariam de pedir algo para beber? - Ela pergunta, seu olhar indo de mim para Neil que se sentou à minha frente.   
\- Josten, que tal um vinho? - Pergunto, pelo fato de que no verão bebemos vinho em várias noites em que ficamos só nós.  
\- Claro, eu gostaria de vinho. - Ele está sorrindo e isso me faz querer sorrir também.   
Me viro para a mulher, que ainda está sorrindo para nós e pergunto que vinho ela sugere. Então decidimos por um e ela sai, prometendo que logo alguém virá até nós com a bebida e com o cardápio do jantar. Neil, olha tudo ao redor e sorri o tempo todo.  
Pego meu celular no bolso da calça, motivado a tirar uma foto dele.  
A imagem de plano de fundo do celular é uma de nós dois tirada pela Allison na viagem que fizemos com o time logo após tudo o que houve com o pai de Neil no último semestre. Na foto não dá para ver seu rosto cheio de curativos, pois estamos de costas, e ela é uma das minhas preferidas. Não sou muito de fotos, mas parece que todos os dias com ele vejo motivos para tirarmos fotos.  
\- Posso tirar uma foto sua? - Pergunto. Ele concorda com a cabeça e sorri para mim. A foto fica linda, porque não tem como não ficar quando é ele nela.  
Guardo meu celular novamente, e estico a mão por cima da mesa, para segurar a dele.  
\- Neil, eu quero fazer isso com você pro resto da minha vida.   
\- Você está muito fofo hoje.  
\- Não fica mal acostumado.   
Ele ri, e nesse momento um garçom chega trazendo duas taças de vinho e dois cardápios. Reparo que encara nossas mãos unidas em cima da mesa, mas não me importo. Já estou acostumado, mas fico feliz que Neil não tenha percebido.  
Olhamos o cardápio e fazemos o pedido. Enquanto esperamos, tomamos duas taças de vinho cada um e ficamos conversando sobre a faculdade, sobre o time. Apesar de eu não parecer muito interessado por Exy para todos os nossos colegas de time, eu sou. Gosto do esporte, de jogar. Mas gosto mais ainda de ver o jeito como ele é importante na vida do Josten.  
Quando a comida chega, comemos em silêncio, e após terminarmos, peço que ele me espere na mesa enquanto eu vou pagar o jantar.   
Retorno à mesa, estico a mão para que meu namorado a segure para se levantar da cadeira e andamos de mãos dadas até a saída do restaurante. Quando chegamos no carro, direciono ele até a porta do motorista e o encosto contra o carro.   
\- Preciso fazer isso agora. Fiquei o jantar inteiro querendo beijar essa sua boca. - Falo, com a voz bem rouca, antes de juntar nossos lábios.  
Dou uma leve mordida no lábio inferior de Neil e ele geme contra minha boca.   
Meu Deus. Eu amo beijar essa boca.  
Coloco minhas mãos no seu quadril e aperto com força. Neil está com as mãos no meu cabelo, me puxando para junto de si. Ele afasta sua boca da minha e dá beijos em meu queixo, e quando seus lábios tocam meu pescoço, sinto um arrepio passar por todo meu corpo. Passo um braço ao redor de sua cintura e o puxo mais ainda contra meu corpo. Sinto o quanto esse momento está o afetando, e fico feliz por isso. Por ser eu quem o deixa excitado.   
Neil volta para meus lábios e dá um beijo rápido, até que aproxima sua boca do meu ouvido.  
\- Acho que estamos em um local público demais para o que quero fazer com você agora.   
\- Que tal irmos para casa?  
\- Você está tendo tantas boas ideias hoje, meu amor. Eu dirijo.  
Ele pega a chave do carro no bolso da frente da minha calça jeans e sorri, com um olhar inocente.  
\- Dirige rápido, por favor. - Peço enquanto dou a volta no carro.  
Neil está rindo quando dá a partida no carro e saí do restaurante.  
Durante as férias de verão, nós dois passamos um tempo viajando sozinhos. Kevin ficou com o treinador, para criarem laços como pai e filho. Meu irmão ficou com a namorada chata dele. E Nicky pôde aproveitar o Erik na Alemanha por um tempo.   
As nossas viagens foram para lugares que Neil queria conhecer, e fizemos todas elas de carro. Conhecer partes do país com ele foi incrível, principalmente porque ele já até viveu em outros países, mas nunca pôde realmente aproveitar os lugares em que estava, por medo de ser descoberto pelo pai. Portanto, eu quis dar a ele a chance de aproveitar ao máximo tudo, mesmo se fossem coisas que eu não gostaria de fazer.   
Em Columbia temos a casa, e meu quarto não é mais meu. É nosso. Aquela casa é dele também desde antes de eu sequer entender o que sentia por ele. Esse carro em que estamos, está tanto no meu nome quanto no dele. Neil Josten faz parte da minha vida há pouco mais de um ano, mas parece que não havia vida antes dele.  
Quando chegamos no estacionamento dos dormitórios, saímos rápido do carro e vamos correndo até a entrada, pois começou a chover e isso não estava muito de acordo com os meus planos. Mesmo correndo, chegando ao elevador com as roupas e os cabelos molhados. Neil continua rindo, e suspeito que o vinho tenha um pouco a ver com isso.   
Ele me empurra para dentro do elevador assim que as portas se abrem e me beija, me segurando contra a parede. O trajeto do elevador é muito curto, e nunca fiquei com tanta raiva desse elevador quanto agora.   
Por um milagre, conseguimos chegar até nosso dormitório sem que ninguém apareça no caminho.   
Assim que eu tranco a porta, tiro minha camisa encharcada e a jogo no chão. Sorrio para Neil e me aproximo. Seguro a barra da sua camisa entre meus dedos e me aproximo para beijar seu pescoço.  
\- Eu acho - falo intercalando com beijos em seu pescoço - que você vai ficar mais confortável sem essa roupa toda.  
\- Isso inclui a calça ou só a camisa?  
\- A calça também, claro. - Enfatizo isso abrindo a minha própria calça e a descendo pelas minhas pernas.  
Josten sorri e tira sua roupa.  
\- Quais são os seus planos para agora? - Ele pergunta, passando a ponta de seu dedo pela minha barriga.  
O corpo desse cara é sensacional. Todo o esforço que ele faz com os treinos valem muito a pena.   
\- Vamos para o sofá, assistir a um filme que você quer ver há séculos.  
\- Você vai assistir algo que não quer?  
\- Vou estar ocupado.  
\- Ah, é? Com o que?  
\- Olhando pro corpo do meu namorado só de cueca.  
Neil fica com vergonha e eu aproveito esse momento para beijá-lo novamente. Céus, eu não me canso de beijar essa boca.  
Sem parar de beijá-lo, o puxo para o sofá.   
\- Espera só um minuto enquanto eu vou arrumar o filme, Josten. - Falo, quando ele está sentado. Observo por uns poucos segundos a visão dele no sofá só de cueca, e então me concentro no que tenho planejado para agora. - Então eu volto e deixo você decidir o que realmente quer fazer. - É, talvez eu não vá querer manter o planejado.  
\- Vou ter opções?  
\- Claro. Ou você assiste ou me beija.  
\- Acho que quero beijar você.  
\- Isso você sempre quer - me gabo, fazendo ele rir novamente.   
Sinto que ele fica me olhando enquanto arrumo o filme.  
\- Encarando. - Comento, só para não perder o costume.  
\- A culpa é sua de ser um loiro tão gostoso.  
\- Então você tem muita sorte de namorar comigo, Josten. Fica feliz.  
\- Eu sei.  
Quando o filme está começando, apago as luzes da sala e me jogo no sofá ao seu lado. Neil dá um beijo em meu ombro e eu me apoio contra seu peito.  
Apesar de eu estar doido para ficar beijando ele, assistimos a todo o filme que é uma mistura de suspense com zumbis. Até que gosto, mas não vou deixar o Josten saber, pois ele vai me encher a paciência com isso por semanas. Quando o filme termina, permanecemos sentados, com minhas costas apoiadas contra seu peito e seus braços ao redor de meu corpo. Ficamos alguns minutos assim e fico com medo dele ter dormido, pois vai estragar o que pretendo pro resto da noite.  
\- Amor? - Sua voz me faz ficar atento após alguns minutos de silêncio.  
\- Oi, lindo. - Respondo.  
Amo esses momentos em que nos chamamos por nomes fofos, mas isso é outra coisa que não o deixo saber para não ficar muito convencido.  
\- Estou com um pouco de frio.  
\- Vamos para o quarto, então.   
Me levanto, e sorrio ao estender minha mão para ele.  
Ao se levantar, ele me dá um beijo, e vai até o banheiro escovar os dentes. Após ele finalizar, é a minha vez e então, finalmente, vamos para o quarto.  
Quando Neil deita na nossa cama, eu apago a luz e me junto a ele.  
\- Sabe, gostei tanto da nossa noite.  
\- Que bom, meu amor.   
\- Mas queria saber por que você planejou algo assim. O jantar chique, ficarmos só nós dois no dormitório.  
Estamos deitados um de frente para o outro, com nossos rostos bem próximos. Levo minha mão até seu rosto e passo a ponta do dedo de leve em seus lábios.  
\- Quando nos conhecemos, eu era autodestrutivo e tive medo de puxar você para isso. Eu sabia que não iria sair nada de bom de nos envolvermos, então eu me convenci que só queria transar com você e que não era nada além disso. Mas começamos a nos beijar, a ter mais envolvimento físico e eu tentei me convencer de que estava no controle da situação. - A mão de Neil toca meu quadril e estremeço, mas não a afasto. - Aos poucos, fui sentindo que precisava de mais. Mais toque, mais intensidade, mais você. Quando você foi sequestrado, eu surtei e precisei aceitar que eu sentia algo que me dava medo. Desde então, sinto que não posso ficar sem você e que preciso saber o tempo todo que você está seguro e bem.   
Neil permanece em silêncio e fico grato por isso. Preciso ter a chance de falar tudo o que sinto.  
\- As coisas entre nós foram muito intensas no início porque havia sempre perigo por perto, mas no instante em que esse perigo passou a não fazer parte da equação, eu não queria mais apenas proteger você, mas dar para você tudo o que você precisasse e desejasse. Eu sinto medo, não só de perder você para qualquer coisa, mas de você desistir de mim. Eu sei que não sou fácil, mas você está ao meu lado em tudo e eu sou grato por isso. E isso me fez ver que há coisas que não faço só para deixar você feliz, mas também porque eu preciso.  
“Nossa noite é algo que eu precisava. Estar com você, só nós dois e sendo um casal. Temos rotinas em comum e passamos a maior parte dos dias juntos. Mas, às vezes, eu quero ter você só sendo meu namorado, e não tendo que dividir você com ninguém. Sei que já fazemos isso, mas quero que saiba que eu amo ter esses momentos só nós dois.”  
Dou um beijo na testa de Josten.  
\- Enfim, eu enrolei para dizer uma coisa só, na verdade. - Dou uma risadinha nervosa. - Você não é só um cara gostoso que eu odeio boa parte do tempo, ou o cara que eu me preocupo e que quero fazer sempre estar feliz. Você é o cara que eu amo e é minha família.  
\- Ah, Andrew.   
Reparo que sua voz está estranha, e quando passo a mão em sua bochecha, sinto que está molhada.  
\- Por que você está chorando? - Pergunto, nervoso. Será que ele não gostou?  
\- Porque, seu bobo, eu também amo você. Obrigado por ter dito tudo isso para mim.  
Às vezes não entendo bem esse garoto, mas mesmo assim o amo mais do que tudo. Então, encosto minha testa na sua e sinto sua respiração contra meu rosto.  
\- Sim ou não? - Pergunto, com a voz baixa.  
\- Sim.  
Passo o braço ao redor de seu corpo e o puxo mais para mim, fazendo com que agora nossos corpos estejam se tocando.   
\- Sim ou não? - Pergunto novamente.  
\- Sim.  
Eu junto nossos lábios em um beijo delicado, e rápido.  
\- Só mais uma pergunta e então eu juro que vou beijar você à noite inteira.  
Neil ri novamente. Eu poderia ouvir esse som o resto da minha vida que estaria satisfeito.  
\- Promete que vai me amar para sempre?  
Ele espera alguns segundos para responder, o que começa a me deixar ansioso.  
\- Prometo. Agora cala a boca, eu preciso beijar você e estou surtando com esse corpo gostoso tão próximo do meu e não estar fazendo nada.  
Dessa vez, quem ri sou eu. Mas só um pouquinho, porque minha boca encontra algo muito melhor para fazer no corpo do meu namorado.


End file.
